Problem: Ishaan starts counting at 26, and he counts by threes. If 26 is the 1st number that Ishaan counts. what is the 10th number that he counts?
Explanation: What is the first number that he counts? $26$ What is the second number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&26 + 3 \\ &= 29\end{align*}$ What is the third number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&26 + 3 + 3 \\ &= 26 + (2 \times 3) \\ &= 32\end{align*}$ What is the 10th number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&26 + (9\times3) \\ &= 26 + 27 \\ &= 53\end{align*}$